


The Natural Order

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bondage, F/F, Japanese Culture, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: The Fire Empire's social order is completely opposite from the rest of the world. Here, omegas are in charge and even take alphas as sex slaves. Guess who is Empress? And guess which Alpha falls in her devious hands?





	The Natural Order

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks... this is FILTHY. Like really filthy. Hope you thirsty readers enjoy it. 
> 
> Setting: Fire Empire is set up like feudal Japan.
> 
> Nyotaimori - The Japanese practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the naked body of a woman.

Korra gritted her teeth as her body was shrubbed practically raw in the scalding hot water. The not so gentle hands of the royal servants worked in a frantic but precise manner, making sure to get every inch of mocha skin clean, dried and moisturized with generous amounts of mango butter. She moaned almost blissfully with the onslaught of strong, beta hands massaging the knots from her body. If it wasn’t for her situation, she might have found pleasure at the treatment of being groomed in such a way. But she was riddled with shame and fear.

 

The Fire Empire had a culture completely opposite of Korra’s. Here, Omega’s are worshipped as goddesses and given positions of power. Alphas were pushed down the social scale, used as foot soldiers and breeding studs for hungry omega heats in which due will produce highly desired heirs. But for slaves, like Korra, they are doomed to being passed around from one elite household to the next to satisfy the primal needs of unmated omegas of power, usually chained to a bed to keep them under control.

 

Korra was captured by a mercenary ship waving the Fire Empire’s flag. The bastards took to invading her homeland in the antarctic tundra, pillaging for any spoils they could get their hands on. She had lead a small army from her father’s city to protect the coastal villages from the raids. But she was too hot headed and attacked without a plan. And now, her amature mistakes had lead her to a life sentence of slavery. Apparently, the Fire royals are keen to being entertained by female Alphas. And Korra was an exoticly rare product. Spirits only knows what will be in store for her in the next few hours.

 

When the golden doors of the presentation room groaned open, Korra stifled a nervous growl. Multitudes of elite omegas and their beta servants filled the hall to the brim, canting over the product for sell. A flood of mixed scents of arousal, excitement, anger and fear slammed against her senses all at once. Her seller barked an order to her samurai escorts, yanking her chains to direct her to a large cage holding other alphas for sale. Her shackles were locked on a bar, right next to another female alpha in the same situation she was in. There was a moment of mutual empathy when their eyes connected. When the guards slammed the cage door shut, her fellow captive muttered lowly.

 

“Don’t show fear.” She warned, smelling Korra’s anxiety. “Omegas with a domination complex will want that. Unless you like getting tortured.” Korra’s breath hitched, immediately straightened her posture, trying her best to keep calm and release potent alpha pheromones to display her strength.

 

“What’s your name?” Korra asked the black haired female. Upon looking, her cellmate was much taller than her, with strong handsome features.

 

“Kuvira… from Zaofu. Northwest Earth Nation,” she explained, glazing over with dark forest green eyes. “Got swiped up while at sea. My ship was attacked while on a trade voyage. What about you?”

 

“Korra, from the Southern Water Tribe… I was trying to help my people from the raids… it didn’t go too well.”

 

“Obviously,” Kuvira snorted with slight amusement. “This your first time here?” Korra turned her head, furrowing a brow with confusion.

 

“Is it not yours?”

 

“Ha,” Kuvira chuckled, grinning like a cat. “This is my sixth time being sold. Omegas don’t like it when slaves force their knot in without permission. Instead of killing me, they rather just make some money back.”

 

Korra glanced ahead of her, watching patrons corral around the cage but they seemed more to just be window shopping at the moment. A shiver shot up her spine as a cluster of women looked over her sculpted form with desire seeping from their pores. She leaned a little closer to her new friend to ask, “...is there a chance of escaping this place?”

 

“Sure, if you want to,” Kuvira shrugged. “But why would you? This is every alpha’s dream here… They will treat you right if you meet their desires.”

 

“I have to get back home,” Korra snarled quietly through clenched teeth. “I’m going to tear this place apart if I have to. That is if my father’s fleet don’t come first.”

 

“Calm down,” Kuvira growled quietly at her, baring teeth just a little. “You’ll scare all the soft ones away. If you really want to escape all you need to do is find a nice omega and get her to fall in love with you. She’ll find pity on you and give you an opening to flee. If you give off neutral scents, you might get lucky and be scooped up by an older omega searching for her daughter’s first heat mate.”

 

Korra sighed, forcing herself to relax just a little. Kuvira’s suggestion was actually quite brilliant. If only she had the ability to control her hormones. Back at home, she had her pick of omega servants to cater to her desires whenever she wanted. Since she was not particularly experienced in wooing omegas on her own, her confidence was teetering on a dangerous slippery slope. All the while being scared out of her mind and pissed as hell, the plight to control the way she smelled was easier said than done. These Fire Empire elitists are her enemy and the thought of mating with them left a sick churning in the pit of her stomach.

 

After some time of waiting, Kuvira grumbled in annoyance at Korra’s anger, complaining about how her scent was keeping most of the omegas away and thwarting her plans to catch a prize. However, when a beta male approached the cage, he immediately caught Korra’s attention. The man was tall, lanky and surprisingly wasn’t a fire native. His skin was almost as dark as Korra’s, indicating that he was probably a water national. Desperate hands clutched onto the bars of the cage, as Korra stuck her nose through the bars.

 

“Hey!” Korra hollered at him. “Get me out of here! I’m Chief Tonraq’s daughter! Please, brother! Help me!” A scent of fear puminated from the alpha next to her at the scene she just caused.

 

“Idiot!” Kuvira snarled at her as hushly as possible. “That’s the Empress’s buyer! You don’t want to get swiped up with her. Rumor has it that every alpha who gets bought is never heard from again. As soon as she gets bored, she has them executed!” Korra’s eyes widened, sucking in a gasp and tearing herself away from the bars in a flash. But the action wasn’t unnoticed. The dark man smirked darkly and glided over to her with a predatory leer.

 

“Fuck,” Korra growled with anger seeping from her scent glands like a typhoon of fury. Kuvira swallowed down her own anxiety and immediately muted her own scent, knowing full well that Korra was doomed. Any alpha that gets Varrick’s attention has their fate written for them by the empress’s hand. It only took one look over before the buyer nodded at the seller, sealing the deal in just one flick of his wrist.

 

Korra couldn’t believe her string of bad luck. But she didn’t go down with a fight. When the cage door swung open, she dug in her heels, snarling nastily as the samurai alpha guards dragged her out of the cell. Her teeth gnashed in a fury as the metal collar around her neck was yanked to shock her out of her violent outburst.

 

“Come now, slave,” Varrick’s pointy nose crunched up at her alpha smell. “The empress will be having you for dinner.”

.

.

.

 

Asami let out a small yawn, stretching the stiff muscles of her curvy body. Ruling an empire was a lot of work, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Being empress of the Fire Empire had many rewards for an omega like her. While the rest of the world is still dominating and forcing omegas into matebonds, Asami was blessed to be born in a nation who sees omegas for what they actually are. The superior sex. Superior, because they are the world’s source of life, equipped to breed the strongest pups from the alphas who sire them. Asami was still young, unmated and full of ambition.

 

Empress Asami had toyed with many foreigner alphas who think they are better than her. She found great pleasure watching them moan and beg for her sweet omega cunt. She gets off just by seeing how badly they want her and the denial makes it all the sweeter. Truth is, Asami didn’t really found the desire to actually mate with any of them. They weren’t worthy of it, simple as that. No alpha, so far, had really impressed her to comply. As soon as they submit, she sends them off with a wave of her hand, letting her samurai escort them to the nearest boat bound for their home country. 

 

Truth was, Asami had been searching for an alpha in particular. One worthy to share the fruits of her womb. Her advisors had pleaded her to just settle with a fire nation alpha and start producing heirs for her succession. But she was empress. And the empress does not just settle. All the alphas in her nation were downright boring. And Asami was anything but. 

 

Varrick stepped into her war room, approaching with a dutiful bow from across the large flat model of the world, littered with toy ships of Asami’s current success in expanding her kingdom with neighboring isles. Her lips curled upwards with his presence, knowing full well of the reason of his arrival.

 

“Empress,” He gestured enthusiastically. “Your dinner awaits… A fine cuisine of Southern Royalty.”

 

_ That’s new. _ Asami’s eyes flickered with intrigue, cocking her head to the side. “Oh?”

 

“Cheif Tonraq’s daughter. Korra of the Southern Watertribe.”

 

Now Asami had many spoils presented to her, but never a royal from another nation. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of having a leader of alpha dominance submit to her. She rolled a deep bellow in her throat, shaking her head with a growing grin. “My, my… Varrick, you have outdone yourself this time.”

 

“Just a lucky find,” he admits with a twitch of his thin mustache. “I hope you find her entertaining.”

 

The empress hummed in her throat and clicked her tongue. “We’ll see…” With Varrick in tow, Asami tried hard to not be too eager as she crossed the corridors to her dining room. Then paused for a moment to make sure her red kimono was slick and pristine before nodding for her dutiful servant to slide the ornate shoji screens open. 

 

With the wooden glide of the doors, Asami’s knees nearly buckled as the alpha’s scent spilled over her. Waves of earthy, musky aromas developed in her nose with accents of freshly crushed winterberries dancing upon her senses. It surprised her. Never in her life has she smelled such a potent, delicious alpha and never had someone else’s scent affected her in such a way. Her body’s reaction was immediate, flushing with heat and pooling wetness between her trembling thighs.

 

She stepped in, hearing the shoji screen slide shut to cue their privacy. Before her, the captive alpha was laid across her dining table, blindfolded, gagged and tied down to keep her from moving. A good thing, too. Because her naked body was decorated with the finest selection of sashimi and sushi. It would be a shame to waste even one morsel for they were crafted by the empire's most prestigious chef. As Asami ventured forward, Korra’s nostrils flared catching her scent. Her slave’s hands fisted followed by an intense flexing of her muscles, jerking against the silk black ropes in defiance.

 

Asami’s lips curled up at the action and despite the intense dominating scent of the alpha, she steeled her own against it. Sending out calming pheromones as she took her knees to the cushioned seat before the table, sitting on her heels. She dared to reach over, gently trailing her fingertips down Korra’s bicep, drinking in her muscular form while doing so.

 

A gasp escaped her captive with the touch, but she was rewarded with a warning growl next, making the omega empress rumble in her throat with excitement. “Shhhh,” Asami hushed like an experienced mother, leaning in to inhale more of her alpha musk of defiance, bathing in all its glory. “If you let me enjoy my meal, I might show you some mercy.”

 

Korra let out a pained whimper, jerking her bonds one more time before giving up the fight for now. But her energy of anger and defiance remained. Asami had smiled softly, and picked up the ivory chopsticks from their rest and daintily picked up a makiroll off Korra’s ripped core. She then moaned delightfully to the taste of perfectly seasoned rice, seaweed and roe, and to the beautiful sight before her. The alpha’s throat swallow at a lump with nervousness.

 

After consuming a few more pieces from her plate’s abdomen, her eyes flashed over to the pair of voluptuous breasts, capped with strips of raw king salmon. The condensation from the cold fish had glistened Korra’s dark skin beautifully, tempting her. Her chopsticks honed in, pinching at the flesh and a stiff brown peak underneath. Korra’s reaction was wonderful. Her back arched as much as the rope allowed, trembling and groaning in humiliation. Asami’s bright emerald eyes darkened with arousal while her tongue rolled lovingly on the morsel of sashimi. Korra was writhing more now, trembling with uncertainty. Feeling inclined, the empress placed her chopsticks down, leaned forward, and slurped up the fish from the other nipple.

 

“Mmmmnn!!”

 

The sound was beautiful, the taste was wonderful. The salmon had slid down her throat seconds ago and her tongue rolled with a sensual dance over her slave’s nipple. When she suckled, Korra’s moaning turned into a high pitched whine. Asami’s mouth released her with a wet pop, twisting into a grin after. The omega felt herself growing wetter by the minute and she was beginning to wonder if she’s ever been this aroused around an alpha before. Her skin slickened with a warm heat, her kimono was suddenly feeling too constricting. Despite her power trip, the empress was starting to feel a bit wary about her own self control as her inner omega scratched in the back of her mind.

 

When Asami pulled back, her eyes found a tall bulge underneath the leaf that granted Korra’s only privacy.  _ That was quick… _ She couldn’t help but be curious. A wandering hand traveled south to peel back the covering. Then an uncontrolled gasp escaped her red lips when her eyes bore witness to what Korra was hiding. The shaft stood tall, thick and throbbing in demand. The angry reddened head pointed in her direction, seeping out a large bead of pre-come from the slit. The sight caused Asami’s mouth to water profusely and her inner walls clench in want. Korra’s alphahood was impressive, to say the least. And it stumped her to a state of hesitation.

 

Asami tore her eyes away, feeling her cheeks grow hot to the touch along with the pounding thundering of her pulse in her ears. She’s never felt this sensation outside her heat before. The way her inner omega was screaming at her to do something, _ anything _ , pulled her into a state of uncertainty. And now, she wondered that maybe… just maybe… Korra was the alpha she’s been looking for.

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

…..

 

Korra’s chest heaved violently, sucking at the air through her nose.  _ Omega _ . All she could smell was sweet, hot omega. The aroma clung into her sinuses, planting scents of cinnamon and honey musk within a choking vice. It was the most suffocating and intoxicating sensation that buzzed heavily in her mind. She’s been around omegas plenty of times before, but never had their scent called so strongly to her. It frightened her, but more importantly, it made her even more angry that her enemy had caused such an arousing state from her so easily. Even the sound of the empress’s voice was pure sex, lined with a calling to claim her,  _ fill her _ .

 

She laid there with a heavy blush that extended down to her chest as humiliation and arousal shook through her body. Her shaft, throbbing painfully, suspended in the thick air and exposed to the stranger’s eyes. After a long moment, Korra jerked her head back in surprise as soft hands swiped the leftover food from her body. Lingering touches teased a fire over her flexing core muscles. She picked up a wave of calming pheromones and she mentally fought against them.  _ I won’t submit. _ She growled loudly.  _ You will submit to me, Omega! _

 

The invading touch continued to glide over her body, cupping her breasts before traveling up to the cloth gag. Korra snarled as soon as her mouth was rid of it. Next came the blindfold. Her eyes stung with the rush of lantern light, unable to make out the form before her at first. But when her vision cleared, Korra’s icy blue eyes widened.

 

Empress Asami of the Fire Empire. She wasn’t expecting her to be so beautiful. Porcelain, flawless skin, inky black waves of hair and shining emeralds for eyes. Korra’s eyes fell down to the pouty lips of her mouth which was painted with a cherry red, begging to be tasted. Korra gulped, suddenly finding herself speechless.

 

“Hello.” She wasn’t expecting that either. All Korra could do is blush harder at the sound of her velvet voice. After a long pause, she finally willed herself to answer back.

 

“So, you are the empress…” Korra mumbled, averting her eyes in an attempt to hide.

 

“That’s Empress Asami to you,” Asami answered back with a smirk, sliding her hand down the alpha’s chest. “So… Korra is it? How is it that you got swept up in my bounty, hmm?”

 

“Your raiders attacked one of my villages!” The alpha growled and jerked in her bonds once more as fury shot through her blood once again.

 

“You are mistaken,” Asami paused her hand on her stomach. “Raiding is not my way of business… Your village was probably attacked by rouge mercenaries who are looking for some quick coin.”

 

“I don’t care!” Korra snarled in defiance, filling the air with thick alpha stink that only made the omega shudder with delight. “It’s your fault! Weak minded fools with a domination complex only stoop so low to take people from their homes.”

 

“Slavery is a necessity for alphas,” Asami shot back, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You alphas are the ones forcing omegas to be nothing but broodmares for your pups, treating them like property. I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Omegas are vessels of life and you should treat them with respect.”

 

“Who says I don’t?” Korra grumbled. “Not all Alphas are the same.” Asami’s eyes drifted down to the appendage sticking out between Korra’s thighs.

 

“I’m starting to believe that…” Asami voiced with seduction honey in her throat. “Maybe you should show me how different you are.” Upon that statement, Asami crawled onto the table, pressing her body against her victim, drawing out a gasp. Her red lips hovered just inches from Korra’s mouth. “If you prove yourself worthy, I might grant you your freedom.”

 

…

 

Korra panted heavily. Eyes screwed shut, fists clenching and pulling at the chains which held her limbs at bay. The empress had her fastened her chains to the platform of a sleeping futon with her cock clutched in her pale fingers, being pumped with enthusiastic vigor. The slow trickle of precome dribbled over Asami’s fingers, coating her shaft with aided lubrication in the lewd task. The softness of Asami’s hand rippled pleasure straight to the base of her spine with each stroke. 

 

The empress had laid her scantily robed body against her side, nuzzling her face in the crook of Korra’s neck muttering words of filth against her skin.

 

“Alpha,” She moaned. “All you have to do is submit to me… Heed to my power. I’ll let you come if you do.”

 

Korra answered with a fierce growl, fighting to resist from thrusting her hips into the strokes of the empress's fist. “Omegas submit to Alphas… it doesn’t mean we are better than you.” She choked back a moan. “I-I’ll never submit to you.”

 

“You say that now…” Asami grinned against her skin, speeding up her pumping of Korra’s glorious member, feeling it throb in her hand. “Just wait… I’ll have you  _ begging _ for mercy like a dog.” Korra hissed, her blood coursed like fire through her veins, pounding in her ears. At this rate, she wasn’t going to last.

 

“ _ Omega _ …” She snarled with dominance in her throat and Asami’s pace staggered just a bit. It was that little clue that told Korra that this woman wasn’t wasn’t made of steel. That somewhere deep within the Fire Empress is an omega, begging to be dominated and fucked. Perhaps she might find her escape after all if she could get this fire cunt to let her guard down. So she made a ploy to play along… it wouldn't hurt right? It did feel really good after all.  

 

“Keep going, omega.” Korra commanded, rolling her eyes back against the intense stroking. To her surprise and pleasure, Asami increased the pace in obedience. Moaning breathlessly against the alpha’s neck as her fist hungrily pistoned up and down her cock. And Korra’s growl in approval made the omega shiver against her.

 

She tested the waters further, feeling more confident. Korra turned her neck to face the empress head on. Asami’s eyes were closed, cheeks flushed in arousal and her lips parted out as she was lost in the moment. “Good girl…” Korra breathed out, thrusting herself against the empress’s dutiful hand.

 

A gasp sharply clung in the back of Asami’s throat. Suddenly, Korra’s cock was abandoned from her touch leaving her slave aching painfully at the rejection. The denial of her peak left Korra groaning in agony. Asami rolled away from her, taking the comforting warmth of her body with her. Korra’s brow twisted in thought as the ruler of the Fire Empire sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her in silence.

 

“Empress…” Korra moaned, struggling more against the chains. “Come back and take care of me.”

 

“Do you submit?” Asami turned her head with a pouty frown making the alpha’s stomach flip 

 

“Never,” Korra snarled softly, suddenly enraptured by the empress’s beautiful features again. Inside, she was fighting against her moral standing. On one hand, Asami was her enemy and enslaved her for sexual torture. On the other, her inner alpha wanted nothing more than to claim her. Fill her and sink her teeth into her unmarked neck. It didn’t help that the omega’s aura and scent was so delicious either. 

 

Would it be so bad to submit? To cave and let this beautiful omega have her way with her… forever or until she is met with the executioner’s sword? Korra’s ego wouldn’t have it. No, all she needed to do is coax this omega to loosen the chains a bit, then she will dash out the balcony window.

 

“What did you call me earlier?” Asami asked awkwardly, trying to make sense of how Korra had made her walls clench with just two syllables.

 

“Good girl…” Korra repeated with a longing lustful look, thrusting fruitlessly in Asami’s direction. “Why don’t you be a good girl and use that mouth of yours?”

 

…

 

Her emerald eyes dilated at the request, leaving only a sliver of color left almost encased with complete black arousal. Asami had tortured many alphas with her devilish mouth many times and every time it was the point of breakage for her victims. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip at the thought of tasting this particular alpha. The omega inside her wanted to see it through this time, to know what Korra’s come would taste like. It frightened her and thrilled her all the while. She was beginning to think that something was clearly wrong with her.

 

_ Good girl _ … it was a praise she’s never heard before. Much softer and endearing than ‘omega bitch’. Even though Korra was still being defiant, the soft encouragement of praise made her want to continue into dangerous waters.

 

Moving on instinct, Asami had cursed herself for complying so urgently. But she couldn’t let herself linger too long to care. She twisted and hovered her lips just over the bobbing head of her slave’s engorged member. Her tongue dipped out on it’s own, running the tip ever so gently. The hiss from Korra’s teeth hummed in her ears, coaxing her ego further. Before surrendering to the delicious sweet and salty taste of the alpha’s precome, the omega mentally reminded herself of her goal. To torture this alpha with orgasm denial until she breaks. And when she breaks, Asami will send her away with a horrible case of blue knot. Just like all the others, never to be seen again.

 

_ No, I want her to be mine _ , her inner omega moaned painfully, but she ignored it and opened her lips further, taking in the broad head of Korra’s throbbing cock. Sinking down, Asami’s mouth widened to accommodate the impressive girth then pushed further down painfully slow until the tip pressed the back of her throat.

 

“Fuck!” Korra sucked in a breath as the empress’s mouth caressed her so well. “Soo… fucking warm. Yes…” The alpha screamed to thrust up into Asami’s mouth but she resisted. Wanting to show this omega patience and stamina, Korra fought her primal instincts to rut mindlessly into the hotest, sweetest mouth she’s ever felt. “Good girl…” Korra praised again with a whimper and it brought on positive results. Her omega mistress moaned on her cock, drawing back to the tip and sank down again, deeper this time. All the way, opening her throat to the alphas length until rouge lips met the base.

 

Asami’s ability to take all of her was shocking. White spots flashed in Korra’s vision when the omega stilled, flexing her throat muscles with greedy swallowing for a few seconds before ripping back up for air.

 

But she wasn’t done, not yet. Asami groaned with primal desire before taking in Korra’s head into her mouth again. She took her time this go around, swirling her tongue around the tip and digging into the slit that leaked out more of the alpha’s taste. The flavor made her head buzz with heavy arousal and the walls of her sex squeeze in aching emptiness. Over and over again, her omega begged to be filled. It was almost annoying how persistent it was. She’s only ever experienced this type of desperation during her heat.

 

_ Oh… Oh no. _

 

Asami’s eyes snapped open, stilling her movements as she finally put together the pieces. Her heat, it’s early.  _ Way _ too early. Her body as always been on a regular schedule and now she’s trapped here with the demanding scent of this alpha.  _ Her scent _ … that must of what triggered it. Korra’s royal bloodline must be a result of breeding powerful alphas with potent pheromones just as swaying as Asami’s own. The Alpha of Alphas had naturally triggered a heat out of her. She felt so stupid for not realizing it before. And now here she was, eagerly bobbing her head, swallowing Korra like a snake with such raw powerful hunger, not knowing if she had the will to stop if she wanted to.

 

She had always been careful. Always avoiding her dark indulgences of torturing alphas while she was cycling and locking herself in heat chambers until it was over. But now this alpha had the power to trigger her body’s natural urges to breed just by scent alone. Her logical mind was screaming at her to stop, but it was too late. She had slipped into the primal embrace, moaning deliciously around this slave’s cock and hungry for more.

 

“Good girl,” Korra repeated the praise over and over, loudly moaning with approval at her enthusiastic sucking. The alpha had given into her own instincts and thrusted her hips to meet with the omega’s service. And the power behind Korra’s pelvis caused Asami’s green eyes to roll back into her head.  _ Amazing… She’s so amazing… I  _ want _ her to come. _

 

Her lips suddenly smacked at an obstruction, a large swell of a knot. Korra throbbed in her throat, warning her that she was about to receive a dose of seed if she didn’t stop.  _ But not yet. _ It took all her power and will to yank her mouth away. Denying her body’s natural cravings shot a stabbing pain inside her, screaming in agony for the rejection.

 

Miraculously...

 

Korra howled, pushing her hips off the bed. Even without the sweet embrace of the omega’s mouth her body couldn’t hold back. Strong jets of alpha come shot from the tip spilling into the open air with an impressive reach until splashing helplessly onto Korra’s flexing stomach. The amount was impossible. Asami’s eyes stared widely at the massive pool of thick essence which spilled all over her silken sheets shamelessly. With the last few weak spurts of the alpha’s release, Asami couldn’t help but feel that it was such a waste. Such potency... such incredible thick dosage from such an amazing, royal alpha shouldn’t be spent anywhere else other inside her elite omega womb. 

 

“Korra…” Asami’s eyes drooped down to the alpha’s dazed expression. She slid off her silk robe, fully baring her nakedness to Korra’s hazy eyes. She swung her leg over her, straddling and trapping her slave underneath her. The alpha growled lowly, bucking her hips up as she quickly rehardened even after such a powerful climax.

 

“Omega,” Korra called out in demand, hissing at the heat of Asami’s hot slick folds gliding up and down the underside of her cock with a mesmerizing rhythm. After many painful strokes, Korra snarled in impatience then  _ whined _ . “Empress Asami…  _ Please. _ ”

 

Now that was what Asami wanted. A wave of pleasure tingled up the omega’s spine at the pitiful whimpering sounds Korra released with each torturous stroke. Her lips curled upward and she moaned deliciously while her engorged clit bumped against the head of her new favorite toy, over and over again. “Please, what?” The omega ruler simpered, holding onto a tiny shred of her dignity, fully keeping her goal in mind.

 

“Inside!” Korra begged her with every inch of her body. Pleading with her eyes and desperately jaring her hips in sync to the omega’s grinding. “Please!”

 

“Do you submit?” Asami growled low in her chest, arching back and clutching onto the alpha’s thighs to steady herself. Korra released a thunderous roar in fury, coiling the omega above her with a clutching hold of dominance.

 

“You want it,” Korra’s eyes narrowed, teeth bared to the Empress above her. “I can smell you, Omega. Unchain me… And I’ll give you what you really want!”

 

“I… I want you to submit…” Asami whined unable to stop her mindless grinding, growing closer to an uncontrolled orgasm of her own. “Please, Alpha… All you need to do is submit and then you can fill me as much as you want…  _ Please _ .” Asami was panting and begging, because no matter how badly her omega wanted it, her ego couldn’t let it go. 

 

“Unchain me.” Korra bucked violently. “I’ll help you with your heat, Asami. I’ll take such good care of you… Just like a real alpha should.”

 

Asami threw her head back and biting her lower lip as she started to crumble against Korra’s words moaning with such desperation on the edge of submission. She knew she would fall into a climax if Korra said anything more… and she did.

 

“I’ll fill you so much of my seed, sweet omega.” Korra moaned painfully, staring down at the taut plane of Asami’s stomach as she pulled on her bonds. “So, so much.”

 

“Korra!” Asami wailed her name, shaking and bucking uncontrollably as wave upon wave of ecstasy rippled through her body. Never in her life has she felt so liberated. The denial of submission prove how strong-willed this alpha was. Korra was worthy of her womb. But she remained cautious… With or without the clutches of her demanding heat, Korra saw her as an enemy.

 

When Asami came down from her high, her body trembled with the aftershocks. Now, she had a decision to make. Risk her life by releasing Korra from her bonds or send her back to where she came from. She closed her eyes almost on the edge of tears.

 

_ She’s the only one I want. _ The empress swallowed a thump in her throat.  _ I’ve been searching so long, so far for the perfect alpha to share my legacy… If I die by her hands, at least I’ll die knowing that I finally found her. _

 

Lost in the daze of Asami’s thick heat, Korra’s alpha brain barely registered the omega moving. The clinking of metal and pressure around her limbs were released, giving her the most freedom she has felt in days. Korra shot up from the bed, growling with triumph and watched the Empress step back cautiously, raising her chin to the challenge presented before her.

 

Blue eyes darted over to the possible exit, the balcony, with what little logical tactics she could conspire. But her attention couldn’t leave the omega in the room. Asami was shivering in the corner, vulnerable and riddled with heat sickness. 

 

_ Leave. _ Korra screamed at herself in her thoughts.  _ Flee, now… before she screams for her guards. _ But Korra’s feet wouldn't move towards her escape route. Instead, she prowled forward as new, darker ideas sprouted up in her alpha mind. She had the Empress of the Fire Empire, the Omega of all Omegas, the most beautiful and desired woman in the world, looking at her with lust-filled eyes.  _ Wanting her. _ How could she waste such an opportunity? This would be one hell of a story to tell her fellow alphas back at home, that is if she ever makes it back.

 

Asami jumped when Korra rushed at her, grappling a hand in her long inky hair. For a moment, the empress thought she was going to make an attempt on her life. But when the alpha fisted her locks, she was forced to expose her neck. The omega’s heart pounded upon realizing that Korra was scenting her, huffing and rubbing her nose just below her jaw. When Asami let out a needy whine, Korra grinned against her skin.

 

“I bet you’ve never had an alpha like me… have you?” She asked, pressing her length against the empress's thigh.

 

“I…” Asami sucked in a gasp, flushed with desire. Korra could smell a tinge of fear from her.

 

“Answer me, Omega…”

 

“I've never had an alpha… ever.” Korra snapped her head up, searching into the depths of bright green and to her surprise, Asami’s hand cupped over her shaft. “I’m a virgin, unmated and in heat.” The alpha groaned with pleasure, throbbing in the clutches of Asami’s fingers. Her resolve crumbled just a little and a pair of red lips pressed into her sensitive ears. “ _ Take _ me.”

 

With a hearty snarl, Korra yanked on the omega’s hair and directed her forcefully to the very futon she was chained to just a moment before. Asami yelped in shock when her back slammed against the bedding like a rag doll and the way Korra’s predatory stare bore into her stole her breath away. The alpha had her wrists pinned in a bruising hold coaxing frustration from her the longer time passed.

 

“Look at yourself now, Empress.” Korra was teasing her. “All the power you hold becomes nothing when your omega instincts kick in.”

 

“Korra…” Asami groaned and attempted to thrash against her again. “Please!”

 

But Korra kept her down, running the points of her teeth against her neck. “Omegas are supposed to submit to their alphas. And you will submit to me.” Asami whined in frustration at her words, trying to hold on the last shreds of dignity she had but she found that she didn't need to. Not anymore.

 

Asami hissed, arching herself in an attempt to press herself against the alpha above her. “Omegas are naturally submissive… but you alphas need to earn it.” One more groan in defeat, Asami painfully pleased Korra with her eyes. “You’ve earned mine by not submitting in the first place.”

 

Korra’s eyes suddenly slipped into confusion and Asami sighed heavily before explaining. “Over time, I teased alphas sexually until they submit and tell me that omegas are superior. I know that they wanted only one thing and would throw away their own dignity just for a chance to mate with me.”

 

“So then why do this at all?” Korra asked with furrowed brows. “If you really did not want to mate?”

 

“At first…” Asami blushed a little. “I just got off knowing how badly they want me and the power to deny them was intoxicating. But I'm a little older now… and have a very strong desire to breed.” The omega saw Korra’s eyes darken into a haze of lust. Her pale legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist, squeezing with strong demand. “I've been looking for a  _ real _ alpha, Korra. One worthy of my womb… One who wouldn't submit to go against the natural order… and I want  _ you _ ." She emphasized her desire by rimming the edges of her lips with tongue, pressing her rosy capped breasts against the body above her. “ _ Fuck _ me, Alpha.” She whimpered in agony. “Conquer me and bury your knot.”

 

Korra snarled and attack the omega’s lips in a bruising kiss, pushing her tongue in with a growl to claim her dominance over the ruler of the Fire Empire. Any ounce of logical reasoning left in her brain was gone and only alpha remained. Even in the depths of primal desire, Korra still wanted revenge for her enslavement. She ripped her lips away in a snarling fury and grabbed the manacles that were chained to the bed’s platform. She cuffed the omega’s wrists in a flash and smugly smirked at the way Asami’s eyes bulged out in surprise.

 

“What are you doing?!” Asami pulled helplessly at the bonds.

 

“You're my slave now, omega…” Korra growled in desire while bruising her fingers in Asami’s plush milky thighs. “A taste of your own medicine.” The empress’s face lit up like a lantern to Korra’s desire but the alpha was done teasing. If the empress wanted heirs, she was going to deliver. Korra’s eyes rolled up as she guided the tip of her cock over her omega’s slippery wet petals, clearly indicating that she was ready for her contribution. 

 

“G-Gentle…” Asami pleaded nervously. “You are… impressively sized.”

 

“I’ll be gentle, sweet omega…” Korra groaned finding Asami’s tight opening. “But only at first… I’m gonna fuck you senseless like you deserve.” Red lips parted with a sharp gasp. Asami’s brow pinched in discomfort when Korra pushed herself in, slowly stretching her open with a burning stab. The sting of the stretch wasn’t immensely painful, just really uncomfortable. Finally, the head of Korra’s cock popped past the tight ring of Asami’s entrance and sank in the next few inches easily.

 

Asami couldn’t find the will to breathe, caught in a limbo of burning frustration and need. She felt like she was so full already and Korra wasn’t even all the way in. Korra’s hips stilled halfway, refusing to fulfill her promise until her omega was adjusted. Her heat was demanding her to move, but in a way she was grateful for Korra’s patience. Looking up, Korra’s eyes were screwed shut, whimpering at how difficult to stay still instead of rutting mindlessly into the tightest pussy she’s ever fucked.

 

After a painful moment of control, Korra couldn’t hold back any longer. She sank down the rest of the way, splitting Asami open further until their hips collided. Her omega wailed and trembled at the pressure, burning in blissful fullness that she’s been craving for years. And now, Korra is her salvation, her Alpha. Greedy walls gripped onto the throbbing cock with hunger, drawing out a whimper from Korra’s lips.

 

“Please,” Asami breathed, pulling helplessly against the chains that bound her. Even though they prevented her desire to run her hands in Korra’s beautiful short brown locks, they made her feel vulnerable and open to her alpha’s pleasure. And it made her oh so desperate. “Please, Alpha!” she begged, rocking herself on the hard appendage inside her. 

 

Korra’s lungs choked on a gasp, hands pressing down on Asami’s thrashing hips in an iron grip. She needed to keep the omega still while she gained her bearings. Asami was so tight and so hot that she feared she would spend to early. That would be humiliating… 

 

“Please, Korra!” Asami continued to beg her with frustrating tears pillowing the corners of her eyes. “Please,  _ pleaseplease _ …”

 

“Sshhh.” Korra nuzzled her face lovingly. “Be still, I'll take care of you…” Her lips captured the trembling mouth of the empress, driving her into moaning softly against her tongue. While Asami became lost in Korra’s kiss, she hiccuped to the retreating drag of the shaft inside her. Then, Korra’s hips slammed forward, striking hard and drawing the breath out of her lungs.

 

He alpha reared back again slowly and repeated the fierce stab into her depths. Asami couldn't breath as she was paralyzed with the pain and immense pleasure splitting her open. Nothing had prepared her anything like this. On the third strike, she finally gasped and wailed to the stalwart demand Korra’s rut had delivered. It wasn't until the pace started to increase that she decided that she really liked it. The faster Korra moved, the more pleasure seared through her bones feeding her heat’s greedy thirst.

 

“Oh,  _ Gods _ !” She rasped to every stride. Korra growled into every trust, lost in the greedy omega heat which commanded her. The pleasurable mewling of her empress, the rattle of chains and croaks of wood filled the alpha’s ears with sweet music. And their bodies applauded to the masterful symphony with wet thunderous clapping. Korra swore this was the best sex she’s ever had.

 

“Oh, Asami… Asami… Asami...” The empress's name spilled from her lips as a chant and it felt so natural, so…  _ right _ . This omega… she wanted her. Not just in this moment, not just for the few days of her heat, but forever. Bonded and sealed by the sinking of a mate bite. Korra had never felt this way with an omega before and it terrified her. She doesn't even know her. All she knew was this woman was powerful, demanding but oh so submissive to her despite the fight of social ranking.  _ She’s perfect.  _ She told herself, grazing her fangs over the omega's beautiful beck.

 

But Korra didn’t bite. They didn’t discuss that and she didn't want to right now. Asami was in the whirlwind of heat so Korra did not want to take advantage and make that sort of commitment just yet. For now, she will just give what the omega asked of her.  _ Pups…  _ Korra groaned and faltered her thrusts at the thought. It was almost too much. Imagining the Empress of a Omega dominant society grow fat with her litter stroked her Alpha ego like crazy. She nuzzled her mouth over Asami’s ear, panting heavily.

 

“I'm gonna fill you up,” Korra growled, keeping her hips pressed down for a moment only to stir her cock into the weeping clutch of supple flesh. “First, your going to swell up when I knot you.” She reeled back, hearing Asami cry out at her proclamation then taking the omega’s legs in her hands. She pushed them up and pinned her thighs against her chest so Asami’s calves took purchase on her strong shoulders. “ Then you will grow fat with my pups, Empress… Everyone will know who conquered the Omega of the Fire Empire.”

 

“Yes,” Asami wailed, feeling so full already had her head spinning. The way Korra was stirring herself in only shot hot fire through her core. She could feel how deep Korra was, the head was bottomed out and pressed so instantly on her cervix. A straight shot into her hungry womb. Asami couldn't take it anymore. She moaned loudly and squeezed possessively on the Alpha inside her. “ _ Fuck _ me more, Alpha! Give me everything you got.”

 

The demand rattled into Korra’s bones and she couldn't help but pump her hips selfishly, harder and faster than before to meet her omega’s request. Asami shrieked back helplessly against the onslaught and surrendered to an earth shattering orgasm brought on by the alpha’s fury. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as it completely overwhelmed her, rendering her breathless. She finally gasped for air and cried out, trembling and shuddering. Still coming around Korra’s pounding cock and squeezing on for dear life.

 

Korra didn't give her the chance to recover, she kept fucking her through it while lost in mindless rut. Before long, the thrusts fell short, preventing the alpha from bottoming out. Korra groaned in frustration and slowed, confused for a moment until she found the reason why. Her knot had swelled again, aching in fullness and this time, her seed wasn't going to be wasted.

 

Suddenly, Korra had a moment of hesitation. Asami was so tight already, she wasn't sure if she could fit. She moved Asami’s legs back down and took hold into the swell of her hips. She pushed forward, catching the top of her knot with the tight ring of Asami’s entrance. When the empress wailed painfully, Korra stilled. She didnt want to hurt her anymore than was necessary. “Sweet Empress,” Korra groaned rocking her hips gently. “Let me in.”

 

“K-keep going,” Asami sucked in a breath, raising her pelvis to give Korra a better angle. Korra pressed in again groaning out as she found more clearance. Her omega let out a painful whine but her body yielded for her Alpha, blossoming her walls open until the knot popped inside, tied together.

 

“Good girl!” Korra groaned loudly, wincing her eyes shut as Asami’s walls gripped onto her, knot at all. “Oh, Asami! I… I’m gonna…”

 

“Aaahh!” Asami’s head threw back as he was thrown into another climax. Korra’s knot rocked against her front wall, blazing a searing fire inside her. She was coming and wanted her alpha to follow. “Ohhhhh! Breed me!”

 

Asami’s shuddering orgasm brought in Korra’s. She hunched over, rocking her hips until they snapped forward with a rippled throbbing up her cock. She came in a harsh stream, slashing into Asami’s walls with a growing cry of ecstasy. Jet after jet of thick essense pumped continuously, filling her lover to the brink and expanding her stomach to accommodate the load.

 

Asami fell limp against the futon, absolutely spent and content with a soft purring sigh to follow. Korra struggled a bit to unlatch the shackles from her wrists and as soon as she did, Asami's hands wandered lovingly over her shoulders, starved of touch. “Thank you…” Asami grinned up at her. “For your royal contribution to my empire’s coffer.”

 

Korra laughed, rocking her pelvis a little. Asami moaned to the action, feeling the swelled knot which tied them together jostle against her front wall. Korra surprised her by hoisting her up, adjusting their position to have her sitting in her lap. The empress blushed while the alpha just held her, gazing into her eyes.

 

“So…” Korra started. “While we are tied up, maybe we should get to know each other. Since… you know.” Asami smiled, running her fingers through Korra’s hair.

 

“Not to worry, sweet Alpha,” she said. “I’ll be requiring a lot of your time." She wriggled her hips playfully, drawing out a gasp from Korra’s lips. “And your seed…”

 

“Ohhh…” Korra bit her bottom lip, the seductive jarring of Asami's hips were making her hard again. Her shoulders were pushed, forcing her to fall back against the mattress. 

 

“That’s right, Korra…” Asami mewled, arching her back. Her hands coiled devilishly over her Alpha’s breasts. “Your life from now on will be this. You will be my stud and sire many children for me. A true honor. Slaves only dream about having such a privilege.”

 

Korra eyes widened then she began to stutter. “B-but I thought you were gonna let me go free!”

 

“I never made such promises…” Asami huffed and started to rock insistently. She moaned along with the alpha's groans as the second round began. “Besides, did you really think I would let you leave? Don't you want to stay and see your pups grow?”

 

“Oohh, fuck!” Korra moaned loudly and grasped onto the omega's hips. “I just don't want to be a slave… it's not…” Korra tightened her hold when Asami squeezed on her purposely. 

 

“Don’t worry, Alpha…” The empress cooed leaning down to tentatively brush her red lips against the side of Korra's neck. “I'm gonna take such good care of you…”

 

And with that, the empress latched on, breaking the skin with her teeth.


End file.
